


Say Geronimo Age 19 Alternate

by Stuffedpup



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companion Piece, F/F, alternate piece from Say Geronimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full scene of the piece in Say Geronimo. Can technically be read alone, but will make more sense if Say Geronimo is read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Geronimo Age 19 Alternate

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this Lexa,” Clarke cried, her voice shaking over the phone.

Lexa almost dropped her cell phone. She knew the long distance would be hard. Clarke was in college on the West Coast, while Lexa remained to attend school in New York.

“Clarke baby, please think about this,” Lexa begged, collapsing onto her bed. “I love you, please.”

“I love you too, Lexa, but this hurts too much. I can’t stand being away from you, and I can feel myself getting angry about it. I don’t want to be angry at you. I’m sorry Lexa,” and the line went dead.

Lexa stared at her phone. Her girlfriend, her best friend, her everything, had broken up with her over the phone. _The phone_.

They both knew that college would be rough. But they had dreams to chase, and neither wanted the other to give up on those. But Lexa’s most important dream was Clarke, and their future. The future they were supposed to share together.

She fell back onto her bed. She shed no tears. Part of her was still in shock. What did she do? What could she do?

Should she call Clarke back? Should she go to California? Find Clarke and convince her that yes, they were strong enough for this?

So many questions swam around her head. No amount of thinking and pondering could stop her. Her thoughts became more and more desperate, tears springing into her eyes as everything seemed more hopeless.

Days passed, eventually weeks, and not a word from Clarke. Lexa tried to call, twice, sent multiple texts, even an email, but after no response, gave up. If Clarke didn’t want her near, then Lexa would back away.

As Lexa packed her dorm room, getting everything into boxes to be put in storage for the summer vacation, a banging knock sounded through her room.

Looking up, confused as she was not expecting anyone, she looked through the peephole. It was almost midnight, so no one should be at her door.

She spied a shock of brilliant blonde hair, and her heart dropped. She swung the door open, revealing a travel worn and shaking Clarke.

“Lexa…” she reached a hand out, her eyes begging Lexa to take it. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa needed nothing more. At least for now. She took Clarke’s hand, pulling her in for a desperate kiss. Nails scratched along skin, teeth bit and nipped, both girls hungry to fall into each other.

Lexa guided Clarke back to the small twin bed, thankfully not stripped of its sheets just yet, leading Clarke to sit on the bed so she could straddle Clarke’s lap. She cupped Clarke’s face, leaving gentle kisses all over her skin, her forehead, her closed eyelids, before reacquainting their mouths again. Clarke’s hands went to her hips, leisurely traveling up her shirt, mapping out the strong muscles of Lexa’s back.

Lexa stood, taking off her shirt, before pulling the fabric of Clarke’s jacket from her shoulders, letting Clarke finish removing it, while slowly undoing each button of Clarke’s shirt. Clarke gazed up at her, eyes tracing every feature.

“Lexa, I-” Lexa cut her off with a kiss.

“We can talk later. Right now, I just need _you_ ,” Lexa pushed the edges of Clarke’s shirt away, before directing Clarke to lay down on the pillows of her bed. Clarke stared for a moment, before pushing up onto her elbows to meet Lexa’s mouth again. Her hand tangled in wild brown hair, while Lexa’s hand explored the plane of Clarke’s stomach, reveling in the soft skin, before hitting the barrier of her bra. Lexa reached down, deftly undoing the clasp, guiding the straps down, prompting Clarke to move her hands so she could remove. Clarke did the same to her, undoing her bra, though Lexa shrugged out of it, before settling down on top of Clarke.

They kissed, hands finding old and new patterns on each other’s skin, neither wanting to break the moment.

Lexa’s hands eventually made their way to Clarke’s breasts, teasing the soft skin of Clarke’s nipple until she whined into Lexa’s mouth, asking for more. Lexa obliged, moving her lips from Clarke’s, down to take a hardened peak into her mouth, teasing the other with her right hand, while her left trailed down, carefully undoing the button of Clarke’s jeans, sliding her hand behind the loose fitting pants, behind Clarke’s underwear, fingers finding wetness and heat.

“Lexa please,” Clarke whispered, eyes hooded as she looked down at Lexa, “I need you.”

Lexa didn’t answer, only pushing a lone digit inside Clarke, both of them moaning, the feeling of touch so familiar yet foreign after months apart.

Lexa moved her hand, her palm pushing against Clarke’s clit, her finger leisurely moving in and out, stroking Clarke’s inner walls.

“More, Lexa,” Clarke panted.

Lexa did as told, stretching Clarke a bit wider to accommodate, loving the softness she found, powerful muscles pulling her deeper and deeper inside.

Clarke mewled, tugging at Lexa’s hair, demanding she move up. Lexa kissed the reddened nipple, leaving open mouthed kisses up Clarke’s sternum, along the column, of her neck, her jaw, finally finding her mouth, Clarke’s mouth already open to greet her. Lexa thrust as they kissed, swallowing every noise Clarke made, her fingers soaked, their hips rolling into each other. Clarke raised her thigh between Lexa’s legs, pushing up, Lexa grinding into it.

They moved in sync, nothing but heavy breathing and whispered promises filling the air.

“I need all of you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, Clarke responding by pushing her own pants further down, kicking them off while rolling the bands of Lexa’s yoga pants down. Lexa kicked them away, notching her sex on Clarke’s thigh again, the full contact lighting her body on fire.

Hips rocked, and Lexa stretched Clarke’s cunt, testing the walls with every pass of her fingers. Clarke scratched long red lines down Lexa’s back, the tender skin drawing a gasp from Lexa.

“Baby, I’m close,” Clarke whispered, back arching as Lexa mapped new patterns on Clarke’s clit. Lexa grunted in response, reaching with her free hand to hike Clarke’s leg around her hip, opening Clarke even wider.

Clarke’s moans got louder, the fluttering of her pussy making it hard for Lexa to move her fingers, but she continued, waiting for that final moment.

Clarke’s eyes screwed shut, her mouth falling open, her entire body tense as cum coated Lexa’s hand.

Lexa helped Clarke ride it out, slowing her pace until Clarke came down from her high. Clarke gulped down air, trying to catch her breath.

“God I missed you,” Clarke whispered. Lexa laughed, leaning down the kiss Clarke. Clarke shifted, and Lexa was suddenly underneath her.

Clarke looked down, hands splayed on Lexa’s stomach, moving her mouth to bite the skin of her stomach, only to soothe it with a kiss a moment later. Already close from riding Clarke’s thigh, Lexa groaned, hands tangling in Clarke’s locks. Clarke nipped at Lexa’s hip, working the skin until a brilliant hickey showed on Lexa’s skin. She continued her way down, licking a long stroke through Lexa’s folds, moving her hands to move Lexa’s legs over her shoulders. Lexa was already soaked, dripping even, and wouldn’t take much to finish.

Strong fingers pulled tight on her hair, pleading for her to speed up. Clarke willingly did so, hands gripping Lexa while her tongue swept against every piece of sensitive skin, inside and out.

Lexa’s orgasm crashed over her, hitting her hard and fast. Clarke doesn’t let it die though, drawing another one, and another, until Lexa has to tug harder on her hair, forcing her to look up into tired green eyes.

Clarke moved to curl into Lexa, taking the sheets at the end of the bed up to cover them both. Lexa wrapped an arm around her, kissing Clarke’s neck before nuzzling into the soft skin. They laid in silence, before Lexa couldn’t resist questioning Clarke.

“What made you come back?” Lexa asked. She kept her voice soft, connecting the marks on Clarke’s arm with her fingers.

Clarke took a moment to answer. “This is going to sound so silly…” She turned in Lexa’s arms. “I was going in to take a test, and like always, just as _we’ve_ always done,” she touched Lexa’s face. “I told myself, _Geronimo_ , and I realized that the whole reason my dad taught us that, was because he knew that there would be times when we need to take to leap and go for it.

“I’m sorry I was afraid to take the leap with you, Lexa,” Clarke kissed her. “I’m sorry that I was scared of the distance, of what could happen, instead of making what I wanted to happen.”

“I forgive you,” Lexa said, touching her forward to Clarke’s. “From now on, we take the leap together, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at puppycommanderlexa.tumblr.com


End file.
